Forever Hold Your Peace
by Ley Elizabeth
Summary: One brother can be bad enough. But when Angel Farraday's mother marries a man with 5 sons, how will Angel cope with the fact that she now has six, count 'em, six older brothers?
1. Welcome to the Family

**Title**: Forever Hold Your Peace **Rating**: T (for now)  
**Warnings**: None for now.  
**Characters**: John Cena, OC, John Cena Sr., Various WWE superstars.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the people in this fic except for Angel, Maeve and Leo Farraday. Vince McMahon and the WWE superstars own all... damn it. Everything the priest says, I got from a website for the wedding mass.  
**Summary**: One brother can be bad enough. But when Angel Farraday's mother marries a man with 5 sons, how will Angel cope with the fact that she now has six, count 'em, six _older_ brothers?  
**Notes**: This fic came about after and interesting dream I had. I told it to a friend and she coaxed me into writing it. Thanks Tammy for all your help! (Ladie Butterfly as you might know her..)

_Enjoy! _

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Angel Farraday fidgeted in her place as she stood by the pew nearest the altar in the church. Her dress, a shin length, haltered style, was lilac in color and itching like crazy. She was clutching a small bouquet of daisies with a smile glued on her face. Her mother, dressed in modest ivory, was coming down the aisle towards her. She had never seen her mother so happy in years. Her smile faded as her mother placed her hand in that of her soon to be new husband, or the man Angel lovingly dubbed, the Demon. The Demon's mouth spread into a cheesy grin and Angel nearly gagged. What her mother saw in this man, she would never know.

Angel scanned the congregation subtly. Sure her own family was there, but that didn't say much. Her grandmother, older brother and all her mother's siblings, along with their respective spouses and offspring, were in attendance. Her eyes then cut to the groom's side of the church. A few women here and there, but mainly tall bulky men. Angel had no idea why so many men of this size showed up, but she really didn't feel up to talking to the Demon to get some answers anyhow.

"Dearly Beloved..." the priest began, smiling at the bride and groom. Angel's mother smiled at the Demon as the creature kissed her hand. Angel wrinkled her nose and shook her head. God knows she loves her mother, but she could have done a lot better. Even after all she had done, she deserved to be somewhat happy.

Angel began bouncing her leg that was propped up on her opposite knee after sitting down. She watched the ceremony, poking and adjusting the skirt of her dress slightly. Her mother had chosen her as her maid of honor and Angel couldn't just tell her no. She needed to be there for her mother, no matter how much she hated the idea of her mother marrying Him. Angel hated her job with every fibre of her being. Not only did she have to help with the entire wedding, but she had to stand up with her mother, watching as she practically gave her soul to the devil himself.

".. marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness, backed with the will to make it last." The priest continued.

_'Oh God...'_ Angel's brain began to groan. Here they are, the wedding vows. Angel smiled warmly but didn't even bother listening. Her mother had practiced them in front of her a good four times previous to the ceremony. Each time she did, there were tears, laughs and questions. Angel just smiled and hugged her mother, reassuring her that her new 'husband' would love her bearing her soul. In actuality, Angel had to hold back from laughing the entire time. All the little memories and innuendos made her feel nauseous.

Her hand trailed over her knee. Her face contorted into a painful expression as she adjusted her knee brace. She had played a game with her high school soccer team 3 days prior to the wedding and had a rough fall. One of the defendants on the other team caught her at an awkward angle. Trying to avoid a collision, Angel shifted all her weight to one side suddenly and felt a pop in her knee. Searing pain shot through her leg and down she went.

"Puh.." she muttered, "Figures my week had to start like that then end like this." She stood up with her mother once more as the rings were presented. Angel played out the rest of the wedding in her mind. Signing the wedding license, the first kiss as man and wife, then the walk up the isle. One of the Demon's spawn was his best man. John Cena, just like his father. The only difference was, the spawn was tall, built and known world wide. He had many titles. Actor, artist, and most of all The Champ. Angel had only met him a few times before the wedding. Him, and the rest of the Demon's spawn.

Her mother's soon to be husband had five sons. Their ages ranged from twenty-four to thirty-two. Angel's own older brother, Leo, was nineteen. When she found out her mother was getting married again, part of her was happy, but the majority of her was angry and upset. Not only would she have a new step-father, but not one, not two, but five step-brothers. If guys were intimidated to approach her now, what would happen when they found out she had she had six older brothers? That's right, they'd steer clear of her.

And that is one thing she couldn't handle.

The priest blessed the rings and said, "Do you John take Maeve to be your wife.. to live together after God's ordinance.. in the holy estate of matrimony?" Angel's mother, Maeve, grinned at John Sr. as the priest went on, "Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

The Demon gave Maeve's hand a comforting and reassuring squeeze, "Do I ever." He said in his thick Boston accent, inducing a few chuckles from the people in attendance. Angel politely smiled. She hated his accent almost as much as she hated the fact that he was the one slowly taking her mother away from her.

The priest smiled at Maeve and asked her the same age-old questions as he did of the Demon. Tears sprung to Maeve's eyes as she choked out, "I do." The Demon's eyes lit up, and wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. Maeve pushed her face into his hand softly and smiled. Even Angel couldn't help but find that somewhat cute.

Even as much as she hated her new step-daddy.

"If there is anyone in attendance who objects to this union," said the priest to the congregation,"speak now or forever hold your peace." Angel was sorely tempted to object. After all, her life as she knew it was slowly being taken away from her. Why not try and stop this whole debacle? Still, her mother was the happiest she'd been in years. Angel made her choice and bit the inside of her bottom lip. Even she couldn't be _that_ cruel.

The priest grinned so much, Angel thought it might rip in two if he wasn't careful. "In as much as John and Maeve have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith," the old codger began,"and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring, are now joined."

"Halle-freakin'-luia," muttered Angel under her breath, smirking when she was sure no one had heard her.

"You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend." The priest continued, motioning to the newly wedded pair.

"And so," the priest held his hands over the bride and groom, "by the power vested in me by the State of Massachusetts and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife, and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride." He finished, folding his hands neatly in front of him.

Maeve's eyes welled with tears once more as John Sr. took her face in his hands. The Demon then pulled her head up to his and kissed her tenderly. The church erupted in applause, as people whistled and cried.

As the bride and groom made their decent down the isle, Angel slid her arm to link it with The Demon's second oldest. John smiled down at her and leaned in a little, "I don't think I've ever seen Fabo so happy." he said to her softly.

Angel fidgeted with the itchy under skirting of her dress and looked at him, "Yeah, mama looked pretty happy as well." she replied, smiling fakely.

John walked her down the front steps of the church. He took her hand and gently kissed it, "Lemme be the first, to welcome you to the Cena family."

Angel wrinkled her nose slightly and pulled her hand away. She placed her hands on her hips and said, "And let me be the first to tell you to enjoy today. We may be family by name, but after today, you'll have a constant reminder of the fact that I don't like it."

John sighed, "C'mon Ange, not today." Angel rolled her eyes, "Pictures may speak 1000 words, but the thousands today will be all fiction." With that, she put on her happy smile and walked away.

John crossed his arms over his chest, "I've always wanted a sister," he muttered.

"What the hell was I thinking.."

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_**Well? What did you guys think? I hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon! R&R!**_


	2. From this Moment

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the people in this fic except for Angel, Maeve and Leo Farraday. Vince McMahon and the WWE superstars own all... damn it. Song credit goes to Shania Twain for her song From This Moment. Beautiful song, I don't own it though.

**Note**: Thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad you're liking my story. What I saw a lot of too was people adding this to their alerts/faves list. I'm flattered guys, but please, if you like it, REVIEW! I thrive off feedback. The more I get, the faster I update. Thanks :)

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Beautiful! Now the entire new family.." said the wedding photographer. Maeve held Angel's hand and pulled her in front of her. Angel smiled and squeezed her hand. Her smile faded slightly as her five newest siblings squeezed in around her, her mother, her brother Leo and her new step-father.

'My god they're all so big..' her brain muttered. Angel came to the conclusion that they all worked out because they were all around the same size. She started to get a feeling of being claustrophobic as they all squished in. Angel had never known what it was like to have a big family before. Now that she was a part of one, she didn't know how much she'd like it.

"Ready everyone?" said the photographer. All the new family nodded.

"Alright.." the photographer stood behind the camera, "On three.." he said, holding his fingers above the camera, "One... two... three!" Angel was glad she knew how to pull of a fake smile that looked so perfect, you'd never be able to tell she was uncomfortable or regretting the fact that she didn't object.

"Suuuper!" the photographer grinned and ran off in search of more of the wedding party. Angel shook her head and picked up her glass of punch.

"Mom?" she said, turning to her mother.

"Yes sweetheart?" Maeve replied, her slight Irish accent coming through.

"That man's enthusiasm is kind of scaring me.." Angel said, pointing at the photographer, who was currently bouncing from person to person going snap happy with his fancy camera.

Maeve laughed softly, "Oh Angel, he's just happy," she said stroking her daughter's hair softly, "just like everyone else." Angel coughed a laugh. Her mother had to have been crazy if she thought everyone else there was that happy.

Or on the same thing the photographer was on...

"So," Maeve said, taking Angel's hands in hers, "How are you feeling about the whole step-father thing sweetheart?" she said softly.

Angel pulled her hands back gently and smoothed out the skirt of her dress. She shrugged, "Doesn't really matter, deed is done."

"Don't say it like that Angel," Maeve scolded. Angel had been very bitter ever since she found out that John Sr. had proposed to her mom. But really, who could blame her? She had only met him twice before he popped the question, and each time he treated her like she was six, not sixteen.

"I'm sorry mom, it's just something that I'm not comfortable discussing right now," Angel said in a hushed tone, "because I know that if I do, I'll get frustrated, and you know what happens when I'm frustrated."

Maeve sighed, "Point taken. But I promise, we'll get some me and you time to talk about this." She kissed Angel's head softly.

"And it's not just the step-dad dealie, mom." Angel said, "It's the whole.. realizing I now have six older brothers dealie." she blew a stray lock of blonde hair from her face.

Maeve tucked the lock behind her ear, "Think about how Mamò felt, she had ten older brothers." Mamò, the Irish translation for grandmother, was Maeve's mother, Clara Farraday.

Angel's eyes widened. "Ten?" she asked.

"Yes, that was my reaction too," Maeve replied. "But I didn't complain, that just meant more pounds for me on my birthday." She said with a giggle, poking her daughter's side.

"Oh how wonderful, my future children now have something to look forward to." Angel rolled her eyes and swatted her mother's hands away, "And quit poking me, you know how ticklish I am."

"Oh Angel, lighten up." Maeve kissed her head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm being beckoned for my first dance with my new husband." She grinned. Maeve turned to walk to the center of the floor.

"Mom! Wait!" Angel called to her. Maeve turned back and smiled, "Yes?"

Angel gave her a sincere smile, "You look gorgeous." Maeve grinned brightly, mouthed a thank you and made her way back to her new husband.

John Sr. held out a hand to his bride, "Shall we?" he said softly. Maeve grinned and took his hand.

"We shall." she replied. He pulled her into his arms as From This Moment by Shania Twain flowed into the room.

-_From this moment life has begun,_

_From this moment you are the one,_

_Right beside you is where I belong,_

_From this moment on_-

Angel watched her mother and her step-father sway to the romantic beat. A small smile played on her lips. She had to admit, this moment was pretty magical. Her mother was a huge Shania fan and it was no doubt that one of her songs would creep into the wedding at some point. Angel sat down and sipped her punch. She crossed her legs and leaned against the table next to her. Her mind was telling her to roll her eyes, but her heart couldn't help but tell her to smile and be happy for her mother.

"Well Bubbles, you look happier than before." Angel looked up and grinned as her big brother Leo sat beside her. He had called her Bubbles ever since they were little. Maeve had bought a bottle for Leo to play with and Angel was so fascinated by them, the nickname just stuck.

"I know, I can't help it," she began softly, "I mean.. no, I don't really like him, but mama looks so happy Lee." she sighed.

Leo nodded, "Yeah she does." He said sipping his beer.

"How did you manage to get that?" Angel said pointing at the beer. "You're not of age."

Leo scoffed, "I am in Canada." He said nudging her. She pulled a face and stuck out her tongue at him, "Shut up, really, where did you get it?"

"Dan asked dad and..."

"Do not," Angel said, point a finger at him, "Call that man, Dad." Angel was disappointed in her big brother. How could he betray her like that? She thought he was on her side.

"Okay okay," he held his hands up in defense, "Dan asked John Sr. if I could and he said okay. I don't know what you have against him anyhow, he's a nice guy."

"He treats me like a baby!" Angel whispered harshly.

"You still are a baby." Leo said chuckling. Angel rolled her eyes. "You're only three years my senior you know. You have no right to call me a baby."

"You'll always be my baby sister," he said, chucking her under the chin lightly. "C'mon Bubbles, gimmie a smile."

Angel laughed and shook her head, "Nerd." She said, smiling up at him.

"Made ya smile, didn't it?" he grinned and kissed her head. Angel wrinkled her nose and pushed him away.

"What?" he asked, arching a confused brow.

"Eww! Beer breath!" she said, waving a hand in front of her nose. Leo shrugged and took another sip.

"I don't know how you drink that," she said, watching him, "it smells horrible, I can't even imagine how it tastes."

"Then don't and shut up about it." He said. Angel stuck out her tongue at him again, "Ass."

"Off the booze talk, how's the knee sport?" Leo said, placing the beer beside him.

"Oh the Tylenol 3 has definitely worn off." She said, stretching out her knee. Soccer is a pretty rough sport, considering it's supposed to be no contact.

"Well then it's a damn good thing there's only a few more hours left. Just stay off your feet kiddo." He said, standing up.

"Where are you going!" She said, pouting up at him.

Leo pointed over to their step-brothers, "To hang with the guys for a bit."

"You're ditching me, your real flesh and blood, for the meat heads we're forced to call brothers?" She said, feigning utter shock and betrayal.

"Yup." Leo said, and made his way over to his newest siblings. Angel scoffed, "Traitor." She watched them laughing, having a good time and crossed her arms over her chest.

Leo chatted with his new brothers. He had no idea what Angel had against them. They all seemed like down to earth, fun people to him. Women were so complicated.

"What's up with Ange, Leo?" John said, motioning to her with his bottle. Leo shook his head, "She's stubborn. She hated the idea of mom marrying your dad from the beginning. She just doesn't want to share mom."

"Well I know how she feels," John said, taking a swig of his beer, "Divorce is hard on a kid."

Leo swallowed hard, "Actually.." he began then shook his head.

"What?" questioned John.

"Nevermind, I'll tell you later. I'd rather not talk about it now" Leo said, offering a reassuring smile, showing that he would indeed tell him later.

"Alright man, it's cool," replied John. He was curious about what he meant, but he didn't want to pry. John downed the last of his beer and glanced over at his new step-sister. She was sitting at the corner of a table on the side by herself. She sighed and got up. John watched as she winced when she walked. She limped outside and left the door a crack open behind her. She looked to be in a lot of pain when she walked. John places his empty bottle on the table and made his way to the door. He pushed it off to the side a little and peered out. Angel was stand next to the building, shivering slightly. It was just the beginning of September so late at night it got a little chilly. John stepped out of the building and walked over to her quietly.

"Little chilly?" he said casually. Angel looked off into the parking lot.

"I just needed some air," she said softly, "It was a little stuffy in there."

"What happened to your leg?" he asked. Angel leaned against the wall of the building. She pulled up the skirt of her dress, revealing her knee brace.

"Popped my knee playing soccer." She replied, smoothing her dress back down. John winced, "Yeowch. I remember when I popped my knee falling ou.."

"Yeah, don't really care." Angel interjected, pushing herself off the building. She hissed when she started walking.

John held his hands out to help her, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, smacking his hands away. John shook his head, "Ange, your knee looks sore. Let me help you."

"I'm not an invalid John," she said, venom dripping from her words. A squeal slipped past her lips as John scooped her up with ease.

"Put me down!" She said, glaring at him. John began to carry her towards the door, "You can't walk on that, you'll make it worse," he said softly.

Angel began squirming wildly. She didn't need this meathead to be her personal chauffeur, "I'm not handicapped, put me down!"

John shook his head, "Fine," he relented, placing her on the ground. "I don't get you Angel, I'm just trying to be nice."

"Well stop it, it's not working." She said limping by him.

"Look," he began, turning her to face him, "whether you like it or not, we're family now. So, get used to it."

Angel ripped her arm back. "Bite me!" She yelled and limped back inside.

John rubbed his face and leaned in the doorway. She was a lunatic, it was official. How the hell was he going to get along with this chick if she wouldn't let anyone in?

"Thank God I'm going back to Tampa in four days.."

* * *

_**Hope you liked this chapter! I'm really loving writing this story. R&R peeps! :D**_


	3. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the people in this fic except for Angel, Maeve and Leo Farraday. Vince McMahon and the WWE superstars own all... damn it.

**Note**: Thank you all again for your reviews! I'm glad you're liking my story. Again, the alerts/faves people, PLEASE, review as well! I appreciated feed back!

* * *

_Enjoy!_

"Only a few more boxes," Maeve said, placing a box labeled 'Good China' in the kitchen. A week had past since the wedding and Angel and her mother were finishing moving in to the Cena household. Angel watched everyone busily packing things and putting them in the moving van a few days prior. She never liked the idea of her mother being remarried, but she dreaded the idea of leaving the only home she'd known for the past sixteen years even more.

"Angel, sweetheart, please help out." Maeve pleaded with her teenage daughter. She was just leaning against the side of the house, flipping through songs on her iPod. Maeve wished she would just grow up and start accepting the fact that this was going to be their new home. No matter if she liked it or not.

Angel pushed off the house and pulled a bud out of her ear, "Did you say something mother?" Angel said, looking at her. Maeve twisted her lips. Angel only called her 'Mother' when she was forcing a happy persona.

"Kill the 'tude, young lady," Maeve said, placing her hands on her hips. "Start helping out. Go put your stuff in your room at least."

"Alright alright, jeez. Someone's touchy today." Angel said and made her way inside.

"You make me touchy!" Maeve yelled in after her and went back to unpacking the things she had left in the open box in the kitchen.

Angel walked up the creaky stairs with a large box labeled 'Angel's stuff, ruin and die'. Once she got to the top of the stairs, she placed the box on the floor. She then began to push the box down the hall lazily with her foot. She never had to do any real physical labor without money involved ever. She couldn't even get Leo to help her because he was back in Chicago at college. She felt like she had no one on her side.

"... and she started kicking and screaming, man can she kick.." Angel's head perked up. She creeped to the end of the hall and peered around the corner. John was leaning against the wall, looking at his younger brother Dan. Angel blinked slowly and continued to eavesdrop. This had to be more interesting than unpacking.

"Damn. How could she kick? She was limping before you followed her outside." Said Dan. Angel's eyes widened. They were talking about her.

"Trust me, she's a fighter, she managed to kick." John said, shaking his head. "I really don't understand her man."

"A woman you don't understand?" Dan feigned shock. "I shudder to think of the possibility."

John smacked Dan upside the head. Dan chuckled, "Really John. Not only is she a girl, she's a teenage girl. They're a different species from even regular girls."

"Yeah, you're right." John leaned against the wall. "They're even crazier." Angel frowned. Now he thought she was just crazy.

"And if you try to understand her, you're just going to drive yourself crazy." Dan said. John sighed, "I know."

Dan patted his shoulder, "You can try to get along with her, but don't try and get into her head." he said, "Besides, you're only going to be here four more days."

"So?"

"So," Dan replied, "You don't need even need to try to be her friend. You're barely ever going to see her."

"Still." John rubbed his chin, "There's gotta be a way to get passed that wall."

"Just leave it for now. Now c'mon, let's go help move them in." Dan said, going down the stairs.

"I'll catch up with you in a sec." John said, pushing off the wall then making his way down the hall.

Angel ducked back behind her corner. She sat on top of her box and shuffled her foot. "Well at least I know which one doesn't seem to feel the need to get to know me." she muttered softly. She stood back up and resumed pushing the box to her new room. She stopped in front of a door that had a piece of paper with her name on it taped to the maple. She turned the knob and pushed it open gently. She blinked slowly and pushed her box to the middle of the room. She stood on top of the box and scanned her surroundings. Fairly good sized room, window on one side, almost to the floor with a big sill.

Angel stepped down from the box gently and walked to the window. She pressed her hands to the glass and glanced out side. Lush, unmowed green grass gently blew in the breeze. A group of boys biked past the sidewalk in front of the house. Angel smiled sadly and trailed her fingers down the glass. She sat on the sill and rested her forehead on the window sighing. Watching them laugh and carry on made her miss Chicago even more. Leaving her friends had been one of the hardest things she'd ever done. Some of them had thrown a going away party for her. She'd never cried and laughed so much at the same time in her entire life.

"Doesn't really matter now." She said to herself. She continued to watch the peaceful scenery in front of her, praying to God that this was some sort of twisted dream, created to punish her for her sins. She knew it was just wishful thinking and that she'd have to get used to it eventually. But right now, she felt she had the right to be unhappy with this decision.

"Ooh." She said, hands going to her stomach. Small, spasm-like pains shot through her abdomen. She closed her eyes and let out a small breath. "Perfect." She muttered.

"I used to sit there sometimes to think too." Angel's head perked up at the deep voice coming from the door. She looked to the doorway and tucked a strand behind her ear as bright blue eyes looked at her.

"Well it was a nice quiet place for a minute." Angel said turning back to the window.

John shoved his hands in his pockets and walked into the room. He walked around the box in the middle and stood in front of it.

"You know," Angel's voice cut him off even before he opened his mouth, "the paper on the door says Angel, not Angel, plus one."

"I just came to see how you were liking your new room." John said, hiking up his pants lightly to sit on the box.

"Don't sit on my box." Angel said without even turning. John licked his lips mid squat and stood back up.

"This used to be my older brother Steve's room." John said, turning to a wall and touching it lightly. "Lotta memories running around in here."

"I'm sure there are. Mine are back in Chicago." Angel hissed. John sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't cut out for sisters. But he wasn't going to give up.

"So you start your junior year next week. That's pretty cool, right?" He said, trying to make light conversation.

"Being a junior at a school where no one knows who you are and where you have no friends. Oh yes, I'm sure it's going to be a blasty blast." She replied, sarcasm dripping from her emphatic response.

"I'm really bad at this." John said. He shifted his weight from side to side as an awkward silence grew between them. "Look, I.."

"Just leave it John." John looked up at her. Angel stepped down from the sill. "You don't have to try to be my friend." She said, walking towards him slowly. "I could care less if you even wanted to be like a brother."

"But I am your.."

"No." Angel stopped him. "You're not." She said. "So stop trying to get through." Angel said then walked around him.

"Why are you so damn difficult!" Angel froze in her steps. John clenched his fists at his side.

"I.. I'm." Angel said softly. His forwardness had caught her off guard. She'd never expected him to just yell at her like that. Tears she could not control stung her eyes.

"You may not want to accept it, but we are family Angel. Grow up and get over it. No matter how much you push, don't think it won't change this fact that this is your home."

"Home?!" Angel said turning, bursting into erratic tears. "This isn't home!" John's eyes softened. Now he'd really messed up. He never expected her to cry. She seemed too prideful to let him, of all people, see her break down.

John reached out and touched her arm, "Ange, I didn't mean to.."

Angel ripped her arm away and let out an ear piercing scream. John jumped back and blocked his face. She began to shake from crying so much. John stood back, letting her let it out, giving her her space.

"Don't act like you know what the hell I'm going through!" She screamed at him and ran out of the room and outside.

John stood there in shock. He didn't move, barely breathed. He didn't know what to make of it. She was either truly crazy, or was really upset. Whatever it was, John was sure as hell scared of her.

And her temper.

* * *

_**This is a really fun fic to write. Hope you liked this chapter! R&R peeps! :D**_


	4. Spuntino

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the people in this fic except for Angel, Maeve and Leo Farraday. Vince McMahon and the WWE superstars own all... damn it.

**Note**: Long time since I last update and I apologise for that. I had to get back into the grove and I present my longest chapter EVER! Thank you all again for your reviews! I love reading your reviews and I'm glad you like this story! Again, the alerts/faves people, PLEASE, review as well! I appreciated feed back!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Stupid... freaking.. Meathead." Angel muttered under her breath in between kicks to the tree. Never in her life had she met a guy who had aggravated her to the point of screaming bloody murder. But it didn't cease to amaze her that her newest step-brother would end up being that guy. She had first met John five months before the wedding. Since then, she'd seen him about three times because he travelled around a lot. He came off as the guy who was fun loving and care free, but something about him just didn't sit right with her. Ever since then, she had grown to dislike him so much that she felt the need to tell him off or avoid him at any cost.

"I wish he'd just stop trying." Angel said with a sigh. Her long arms reached up and grabbed the sturdy branches of the tree. She pulled herself the tree, using her feet to help take some of the wait off her arms. She swung her body over the branch easily and sat up back against the trunk of the tree. She gazed across the lawn at the movers as they brought the bigger pieces of furniture into the house. Angel frowned as the movers dropped her dresser accidently, picking it up quickly as not to feel the wrath of their employers. She looked at the path behind them and shook her head. Chipped pieces of wood had been left in their wake.

"Great." She said softly, bobbing her leg in the air. "As if I don't have enough crap going on."

* * *

Maeve collapsed on the couch. Never had she made a more exhausting move in her entire life. Even the move from Ireland to Chicago wasn't as stressful. She was happy that she had such great help. The majority of the move went smoothly. Everything was intact and inside the house. The only downside to this day was her lovely daughter was the most moody she'd ever seen her. Angel had such a negative outlook on this move and this marriage in general, that sometimes it was so hard for Maeve to keep a cool head.

"Stubborn child." She said, rubbing her face.

"Maeve?" Maeve lifted her head up. She smiled softly at one of her newest step-sons.

"Yes John dear."

"Angel has some anger issues," He said softly, "doesn't she.."

Maeve raised an eyebrow, "Why would you think that?" She questioned. John sighed and told her of Angel's emotional outburst. Maeve's lip pursed into a thin line.

"Oh dear.." She whispered softly. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, "That's not like my Angel."

"The only Angel I've seen," John began, "is the spiteful, angry teenager who doesn't want anything to do with her newly acquired family."

Maeve shook her head and sighed. "She's had something against your father since the day I told her we were getting married." She said, leaning against the kitchen counter. "She's never been like this before, John. I think this is her stage of rebellion."

"Great." John said, "Just in time for us to drown in Typhoon Angel."

"Don't worry about it too much, dear. She'll come around." Maeve said, smiling softly at him.

"How much longer until that happens?" Maeve shrugged at his question. John licked his lips. What was so bad about his family that it changed Angel's whole personality?

"I wish she'd just try to get along with you boys." Maeve said softly, shaking her head.

"It's not like I haven't tried to reach out." John said.

"Well," Maeve's smile grew slowly, "There is one thing Angel loves more than anything, and you could use that to your advantage."

"And that is?"

"Let's just say that the way to Angel's heart, is through your wallet." John's eyes widened. There could be only one thing she was referring to.

"Shopping." He muttered. Maeve giggled and nodded. The price for his sister's acceptance was a hefty one, and not in the monetary sense alone. John rubbed a hand over his face as Maeve went back to unpacking.

_'This had better be worth it.'_

* * *

Angel swayed from side to side in the tire swing beneath the tree she had climbed. Four of her five step brothers were running around the backyard with a few other guys she didn't recognize. Her iPod blasting, she had background music to the sight before her. A rousing game of tackle football had come about around fifteen minutes or so after she had climbed the tree. The angle she was at had a pretty good view, but she decided she wanted to watch from eye level. If Angel's counting was correct, the score was about 8-3.

"Pass interference!" She heard being screamed across the yard. Her eyes flicked over to the location where she heard the sound and she paused her music. Dan was on the ground and some guy was in Matt's face yelling at him.

"It was not!" Matt yelled back. "He just happened to trip over my leg." He said smugly.

"Bullshit." The other guy said, crossing his arms over his chest. Matt chuckled, "Technically," he said, "I didn't contact him. He came in contact with me."

Angel winced then opened an eye after the grunts subsided. Sure enough just like every foul that had occurred earlier in the game, Matt was the proud recipient of a nine-man dog pile. A smile tugged at her lips at the sight.

"Beautiful guys, simply beautiful." Her smile, short-lived, faded as a voice piped up behind her.

"Pass interference." Dan said from the top of the pile, grinning mischievously. John chuckled, "Figured as much." He walked around her and helped Matt back up. Angel slid out of the swing and began to make her escape.

"Hold up, Ange!" Angel picked up her speed but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around and glared at him.

"Am I mistaken, or did I not tell you to leave me alone?"

"There is 250.00 in my wallet with your name on it if you'd just shut up and listen for a second." John inwardly smiled as Angel's eyes began to light up. Her eyes then scanned him cautiously.

"What's your angle.."

"No angle," John began, taking his wallet from his pocket. "I'll just be the one taking you."

"Wait, what? No no n-"

"250.00, take it or leave it."

Angel's eyes narrowed. She whipped out a hand and snatched the cash from his hands. She turned it over in her hands. Her expression remained hard, but John could've sworn he saw her gaze soften.

"You carry all my bags and stay out of my way and it's a deal." She slid her eyes up to meet his. John smiled.

"Deal."

* * *

John collapsed on the bench inside the umpteenth store Angel had dragged him into. Little did he know when he agreed to her stipulations it would be like signing his soul to the Devil in a teenage girl's body. He placed the bags on the floor around him. He never thought that 250.00 could go so far. He pulled the baseball cap down more to cover his face as the girls in the store began pointing and whispering to one another.

"How about this one?" John looked up and his eyes grew wide. There, was his new step sister, clad in a micro mini that would make even Stacey Keibler blush.

"Oh no. No no no. Hell no, Angel."

Angel pouted, "Why not?" She said softly. "It's adorable."

"That is way too damn short Angel!" He stood up and pushed her back into the change room and shut the door.

"I'm buying it, it's my money."

"Actually, it's my mo-"

"'There is 250.00 in my wallet with your name on it..'" She mimicked his voice. John clenched his hands at his side. That was it. This was the last store, he couldn't deal with her sick torture any longer.

"Angel," he said through clenched teeth, "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't buy that skirt."

"Bite me." She muttered. She pushed her way out of the change room and to the counter. She placed her the skirt plus a few other things on the counter.

"75.45." The girl behind the desk twittered cheerily. Angel smiled and handed over four twenties.

"Very nice choices." The girl commented on her selection.

"Thank you." Angel replied sweetly, and walked out with him. John hiked up the newest addition to the load in his arms a bit higher.

"That's it Angel. We have to go." John said. He waited for an impatient response. No frustrated retort filled with venom? Something was up.

"Ange?" He tried to peek around the bags. He dropped them to the floor gently and looked around. Rolling his eyes, he realized that she had wandered off.

"Great.." He murmured under his breath, picked up the bags once more and began to look for his blonde step-sister. Maneuvering around patrons carefully, he made his way through the mall. His ears perked up at the sound of a familiar voice. But something else shocked him. She was laughing. What was she laughing about?

John peeked over the plethora of bags in his arms and narrowed his eyes. Angel was standing by the juice bar in the food court, but she wasn't alone. A boy, who looked about nineteen or twenty, was standing with her, playfully tucking her hair behind her ear. Angel flashed a grin that could make any guy drop to his knees. John trudged over and dropped the bags behind the guy.

"Hey, watch it Bu-" Angel's mystery friend turned and looked up at John.

"Oh I'll watch it alright. You messin' with my sister?" John said in a grave tone. He smirked inwardly as the kid began to breakdown like old cement.

"N-n-no sir. I would never m-mess with your s-sister." He stammered. "I'll uh, see you around Ange." He muttered and walked away quickly.

"Wait!" Angel called after him, but he was already around the corner. Angel's eyes narrowed at the sound of John's guffaws behind her.

"Oh man! Did you see that boy MOVE?" John said in between laughs. Angel turned around and pulled her down to him by his ear.

"You, are in so much trouble."

"Ow ow ow ow! Damn it Angel, let go of my ear!"

"No! He was a nice guy John." Angel said into his ear.

"He was eyeing you like a hobo eyes a hooker!"

"Ew! He was not! I'm trying to make friends!"

John pried her hand off of his ear, "That kid was not looking to be your friend."

"How do you know?" Angel replied, glaring at him.

"Because I know what teenage boys minds are like."

"You know what? Forget it, I'll walk home. I'll stay inside, and be a hermit with NO FRIENDS!" She yelled and turned on her heel, storming in the other direction.

"But Ang-"

"Bite me."

"Oh Angel come on, it was funny." John scooped up the bags and followed her.

"Bite me!"

John dropped the bags once more then threw up his hands in frustration, "This is why I didn't date much until I was out of high school!"

"Oh and what's that supposed to mean?" She said while she turned back, planting her hands on her hips

"Because teenage girls are psycho!" He replied.

"Well if I'm so psycho, then why are you still FOLLOWING ME!?" Angel yelled, temper rising to new heights.

"Because I have to!" He yelled back

"BITE ME!" She screamed at him.

John shook his head and laughed. "I would, but hell you wouldn't fill me up," he said, "you're not a whole meal.. you're like a snack... a spuntino."

She scoffed, "Doesn't your last name mean supper?" John nodded, "Yeah it does actually." Angel coughed a laugh. John raised his brow in confusion, "What.. what's that laugh about?" he questioned softly.

Angel flicked her hair over her shoulder, "Oh nothing.. just that your last name suits you perfectly."

John crossed his arms over his chest, "And what is that supposed to mean?" Angel eyed him, "Well judging by the size of your ass.. you seem to love your supper."

"Alright, I think we're both tired and frustrated. Car, now." John pushed her toward the exit. He picked up her bags and walked out behind her.

"Angel, open the back for me please." John asked softly.

"Bite me."

"You know, that's really getting old. This is your shit, now open the back of the damn car."

Angel rolled her eyes and walked to the back of the car, opening the back. "Anything else? Your slippers and a pipe maybe?"

"Can the fucking attitude Angel, I've had enough of it." He said after packing the back with her newly bought wardrobe and shutting the back. Angel frowned and slipped into the front seat. John sat in the drivers seat and they rode in a tense silence the rest of the way home.

* * *

"Please stop, just stop." Angel pleaded with herself. Clutching her stomach, she leaned against the side of the tub. It was around two in the morning and Angel woke up with the worst cramps she had ever experienced. Everyone was asleep when she slipped into the bathroom. She tried to do it with as little noise as possible. She may have an attitude problem ever since she got to Boston, but she was still courteous.

Angel winced softly as she crawled to the sink. She opened the cupboard and sighed. "Of course," She whispered, "No girl things." She slumped against the cupboard and whimpered. She had bad cramps before, but never this bad. She needed medication and tampons something fierce. A loud gasp escaped her lips as another spasm tensed viciously in her stomach. Angel's head perked up as she heard a door opening.

_'Shit, I wok-'_ Her eyes widened as another cramp ripped through her. She laid on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest so she could rest in the fetal position. She could feel her panties begining to soak with blood.

"Oh my God, Angel.." A voice cooed softly. John kneeled by her and picked her head up gently.

"I woke you up didn't I? I'm sorry." Angel whispered softly. John shook his head, "Are you alright? You look like shit."

Angel rolled her eyes, "Well thanks, I feel how I supposedly look."

"I didn't mean it like that. What's the matter?"

Angel bit her lip, "Um.."

"C'mon Ange, you look like you're in pain." John said, concerned laced in his voice. Angel scanned his face. His eyes matched his tone and she sighed.

"Girl problems." She muttered, "I didn't want to wake up mom and-"

"What do you need?" Angel was caught off guard as he interrupted her. Did he want to help her? The Twilight Zone music sounded in her head.

"Tampons," she said looking down, "And fast." John set her back on the floor gently and stood up.

"I'll be right back, don't move." John said softly. Angel rolled her eyes, "No Meathead, I'm gonna go run a fucking marathon in this condition."

"Hey, don't curse." He scolded her.

"Bite me"

John couldn't help but chuckle, "I'll be back." He whispered and slipped out of the house. Tears seeped out of Angel's eyes. "Hurry." She whispered to the air, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. The cramps went in cycles of subsiding and increasing. She held her stomach tightly in fear that it would tear apart. Her eyes fluttered open what it seemed like hours later when she felt the floor beside her sink slightly.

"What took you so long?" Angel whimpered out. John helped her sit up. "I was actually gone less than ten minutes."

"Seemed like a hell of a lot longer." She said, looking at him. John held up a bag at her eye level.

"Tampons and Midol." He said, placing the bag in her lap. Her eyes brightened slightly. "Midol?"

John nodded, "My ex-girlfriend got cramps hardcore like this too, those pills were her best friends." He said chuckling.

"After all I've done to you? You do this for me?"

"Angel, you may hate me, and I may get frustrated with you because you're an obscenely huge pain in the ass, but you're still my step-sister. What kind of brother would I be if I just let you suffer like that?" John smiled, wiping her eyes with a tissue he grabbed from the box on the sink. A spasm went through her stomach again, but it wasn't painful. It was a flip-flop.

"Thank you." Angel whispered. John smiled, "You're welcome kiddo. Feel better." He replied ruffling her hair.

"Quit that!" She said, smacking his hand away. John chuckled and stood up. He walked to the door then turned back for a moment.

"If you need something, you know where my room is." He offered with a smile. Angel nodded and slumped against the tub after he left the room. Angel stared at the two things in her hands. A box of Tampax Pearls and Midol, two normally everyday things, nothing to get excited about. But they meant more to Angel. These stood for the sincere gesture of a big brother to his little sister. She trailed her fingers over the letters on the box.

Metaphorical white flag in hand, but was she ready to wave and surrender?

* * *

**_Whew! Long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it guys. Any thoughts, comments, ideas, leave them in the reviews! R&R PEEPS! Love youss :D_**


	5. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in this fic except for Angel, Maeve and Leo Farraday. Vince McMahon and the WWE superstars own all... damn it.

Note: Well.. it's been almost 4 years since I updated this story. Ouch, guys I'm really sorry. I decided to give it a go though! See if it would get my creative juices flowing for my other stories. We're gonna be getting a little AU here.

Enjoy!

* * *

Leaves flew by the window in front of Angel's face. Pressing her fingers against it gingerly, she watched as the floated into a small stream close to the stream in front of the school. Her heart rose in her throat as her nerves began to flare up. This was where she'd be spending the rest of her high school career: Pentucket Regional High School. Buses dwarfed the small car Angel was inside and intimidated her; so many unfamiliar faces in the bus windows. The firm grip of a hand on her left shoulder jerked her out of her reverie.

"You alright, kiddo?"

Angel's mind was so preoccupied with never ending thoughts that she didn't even notice the car had stopped. Her older brother, Leo, had volunteered to take her on her first day. Letting out a shaky breath she smiled and placed a hand on top of his.

"Scared," she admitted softly. Her brother squeezed her shoulder and smiled back.

"New is always scary, Bubbles," Leo pulled his hand back, grabbed her bag, then handed it to her, "just gotta grab this experience by the balls and make it your bitch."

Angel laughed, "You're nuts!"

"Farraday blood will do that to you," Leo chuckled, "now get going. You'll have the whole school wrapped around your finger in no time."

"Here's to hoping," Angel winked as she opened the passenger side door. After sliding out and closing the door behind her, she waved at her brother as he drove away.

Angel pulled in her red sweater closer to her body as a chill ran over her. Staring at the double door entrance, she let out a shaky breath and took a step forward. Bobbing and weaving through the crowd, she nudged her way through the doors and stopped. The unfamiliarity with her surroundings made her nervous and frantic. While trying to control her breathing, she flicked her eyes around the walls for signs that would give her some direction. Finally, she managed to find the main office.

**_'Okay, now who do I talk to for help,'_** Angel's mind murmured.

The office was very small; much smaller than the main office in Angel's old high school. There was a large desk in the middle of the room and it was surrounded by file cabinets. Down a small hall way to the right of the desk two doors were found; one went to the Teacher's Lounge while the other housed the Principal.

"Now, Jameson, you get to your home room and stop givin' me these lame excuses."

Angel watched a red-haired boy storm past her and down the hall way. She held her bag to her chest as she grew even more nervous in the presence of what appeared to be a curmudgeon of an old hag. Gathering together all the courage she had, Angel took a step forward and cleared her throat.

"I swear to God, it's the same mess every year.." The older secretary muttered under her breath. Once again, a little louder this time, Angel cleared her throat. The woman flicked her eyes up to an almost shaking Angel. Her which eyes tried to register familiarity soon softened as she could not manage it.

"You must be new here," the woman mused aloud, "can I help you?"

"My name is Angel Farraday. I just transferred from Chicago." Angel tried to fight a frown as she mentioned her former home. She didn't believe she'd ever get used to living in Massachusetts.

"Ah yes, I received your papers last week." The woman sat in her chair then scooted backwards. Rummaging through some papers in a nearby pile next to a large, out-dated fax machine, she grabbed a paper-clipped stack of papers and scooted back to the large desk.

"You're going to need these to help you get around," the woman spread out the pieces of paper, "here is a map and your new class schedule."

In the middle of the map was a red star by the words 'Main Office'; Angel assumed this was a hint as to where the directions lead. Skimming over her class schedule, she smiled softly noticing her first class: English. School had never been an issue for Angel, but it was in the Arts and Literature in which she excelled. Sciences weren't troublesome for her; more so a necessary evil in her opinion.

"Thank you, Miss, uh.."

"Mrs. Gallucci, dear." The woman said with a smile. Angel nodded politely with a smile and made her way out of the office.

"Now.. which way am I going.."

* * *

After wandering aimlessly for twenty minutes, Angel finally made it to her proper class room. Peeking in the window, she cringed a little as she noticed all of the students were fervently taking notes.

"What a Nazi!" Angel murmured. What teacher gives notes on the first day of class? Slowly turning the knob, Angel attempted to sneak in quietly. However, that turned out to be fairly difficult as the door flung shut as soon as she lost grip of the knob. Thirty sets of eyes instantly shifted in the direction of the disruption. Angel's neck and chest began to burn. The burn slowly crept over her face as one particular set of eyes seemed to drill through her own.

"Can I help you?"

The accent caught her off guard; that was the first thing she noticed. Not the thick Bostonian that she had expected of all her teachers, but a strong British accent. The second thing she noticed was the intensity in his gaze. Dark green eyes pierced through her very soul. Angel was beginning to find it hard to hold on to her books.

"Young lady..?"

Angel blinked, "I'm new."

The gentlemen smiled softly, "Well Ms. New, you can call me Mr. Barrett."

A dull laugh rumbled through the room as Angel grew bright red. Mr. Barrett motioned to the only free desk; right in the front of the room. Angel bit her bottom lip and trudged over to the open desk. As soon as her butt hit the chair, she slumped down in it out of shear embarrassment.

_**'I really hope this isn't how the rest of the year is going to go,'**_ Angel's mind shuddered.

"Now to continue before I was interrupted by Ms.," Mr. Barrett looked through his attendance sheet, "Farraday, I was introducing you all to a man you are going to be very familiar with over the next few months: William Shakespeare."

Angel's ears perked up. Scrambling through her bag, she grabbed a pen and a pad of paper and began to write copious notes as Mr. Barrett as he lectured. Thankfully, most of what he was talking about did not appear to be new to her.

_**'Thank you, Advanced English courses..'**_

"From what researchers can gather, Shakespeare was supposedly born around April 23rd, 1564. Does anyone know when he died?"

The class grew silent. Each pair of eyes cast downward in an attempt to evade the eyes of Mr. Barrett.

"Anyone? No? Well, write this down. Shakespeare died on-"

"April 23rd, 1616."

All eyes shifted to the front of the class room where Angel was looking forward and smiling slightly. Mr. Barrett narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Ten points to the girl who comes late and does not seem to know how to raise her hand," Mr. Barrett's voice was low and calm. Angel's smile faded slightly as she cast her eyes back down. A low 'ooh' closed in around her from the rest of her classmates. Mr. Barrett went back to pacing about the room.

"What a tragedy it is to think that one of the greatest Playwrights of all time, passed on his own birthday.."

Angel did not speak the rest of the day. She went from class to class, taking notes quietly and not speaking to anyone. No one made the effort to try and introduce themselves to her, nor could she drum up the courage to talk to anyone new. As she walked to her assigned bus, she could feel people's eyes on her. Her pace quickened as she caught wind of one person's conversation.

"I'm telling you what I heard. John Cena's step-sister will be going here. I wonder what she looks like.."

* * *

_**Let me know what you think in a review :)**_


End file.
